Wolverine's Mission
by Aelis Aisling
Summary: Wolverine is up to something, and Kitty and Kurt on his trail!


Like a practiced pianist, Kitty's fingers danced over the keyboard as she entered a blog entry. For a moment, they wiggled in the air above the keys as she thought of what she wanted to say.

"Kitty!" Kurt exclaimed, teleporting to hang from a branch above her. The surprise of this caused her to flinch backwards and, without any support behind her, fall from her own branch. Two smoke clouds later, she found herself in his arms.

"Kurt!" she chastised, stretching his name to two syllables. "How many times do we have to tell you? Don't scare people like that."

"Yes, yes," he replied, ears drooping a little. "It's annoying. I know. But this is important! Logan's up to something!"

That got her attention. In a flurry of movement, she saved her work in progress and shut all the programs down, but then she paused. "You're sure this isn't, like, another pizza run? Or when he had to pick up books for Mr. McCoy?"

"Yes!" he insisted. "He's being secretive and glared at Bobby for getting in his way!"

"Pizza run," Kitty said dismissively.

"Vhat if it isn't?" Kurt needled. "Vhat is there to lose?"

She looked at his earnest face and sighed. A few more taps on the computer and it was turned off. "Let's go."

XMENXMENXMEN

Kitty sat in the back seat of the nondescript car as Kurt, having modified his image inducer to show an equally bland man, drove. They let a few cars between them and Wolverine's bike, though every now and then Kitty leaned out the side of the car to catch a glimpse of their quarry.

"He's turning into that shopping center!" Kitty said after one of her peeks.

They followed him into the mass parking lot to stop in the last row to watch. His bike was parked in front of the hardware store, though he crossed in front of the office supply, book, and clothes stores to get to the toy shop. Kurt gave Kitty a satisfied "I told you so" look before they followed.

They caught a glimpse of his boot clad heel before it disappeared behind the shelving of one of the aisles. A minute of waiting, and they crept to the end to spy.

By now, Logan was far past the battery powered toys and looking at the stuffed animals. Every now and then something would catch his eye and he'd pick it up to inspect it. Some would get past a scent test to a hug, though most would end up back among the others.

"What is he doing?" Kitty whispered, withdrawing from the corner.

Kurt followed suit and shrugged. "Maybe he's tired of being a tough guy."

They peeked back just in time to see Wolverine heading their way with a large stuffed beagle under one arm. Kurt grabbed her with one fuzzy arm and jumped back to hide behind the giant Lego sculpture of Mount Rushmore. They were held petrified as Logan passed, sniffing and looking around as he came near them. There they remained for some time after he had left before dashing to the car.

They caught up with the motorcycle and followed it for many miles before it pulled off the main road onto a dirt footpath. They abandoned their own ride to follow on foot.

It wasn't far to the spot Logan had stopped. Kitty and Kurt crept around to get a good view.

For a moment Logan shifted from foot to foot in hesitation. He set the beagle down on a rock at his feet and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

From the trees leapt a girl about the age of the teenagers. A ragged black suit with gray padding on the arms hung from her loosely as her toes peeked out of numerous holes in her black boots. Long brown hair framed a face that could only be described as a young, female version of Wolverine, right down to the aggressive glower.

There they stood, looking at each other, neither one moving a muscle. The spectators tensed, waiting for the imminent fight, but it never came. Instead, Wolverine and this newcomer embraced. It was the kind expected of Logan: stiff and awkward, but mostly short. He looked at her for a moment longer before grabbing the stuffed animal and pressing it into her arms.

"Better late than never," he mumbled. She smiled and ran off into the woods. He waited a few more seconds before climbing on his bike and driving off.

"This never happened," Kitty said. Kurt nodded his agreement.

XMENXMENXMEN

_If anyone has any tips for making this more sickeningly cute, please share them._


End file.
